BellaAtriz
by Rafinha M
Summary: Sim! me leva para sempre, Bellatriz.Me ensina a não andar com os pés no chão.Para sempre é sempre por um triz...


**Disclaimer: Os personagens e o mundo Mágicoem que estão relacionados, pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a Bloomsbury e a Warner...entre outros. **

Dezesseis anos haviam se passado e mesmo assim ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sândalo. Uns diria que era um cheiro de pureza... Mas a única coisa pura que ela uma vez havia tido era sua pele. Sim, uma pele suave e desejada.

Dizem que há mulheres que só precisam passar uma vez na vida de um homem para deixarem a sua marca. Bellatriz era uma dessas raras espécies.

_**Olha, será que ela é moça?**_

_**Será que ela é triste?**_

_**Será que é o contrário?**_

Desde muito nova, se via ao longe o contraste dela coma sua irmã Narcisa. Ambas foram criadas da mesma forma.

Mas Bella tinha um ar de maldade pouco comum para uma criança. Parecia absorver tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Cresceu disposta a alcançar qualquer que fosse o seu desejo. Nunca ninguém havia a visto chorar ou demonstrar um sentimento mais humano, pois o único sentimento que costumava demonstrar era a indiferença.

Principalmente pelo seu primo: Sirius Black. O via como um ser repugnante, que traia o nome dos Blacks, desonrava a linhagem que tinha. E ainda tinha que o suportar nos tempos de escola. Ele sempre rodeado das mais diversas garotas, não se importando com a classe ou impureza de sangue. Ele sempre procurava a beleza, as formas perfeitas. Não se importava com o que era certo para um homem como ele.

Homem que, apesar de ser grifinório, possuía a beleza de um corvinal e a astúcia de um sonserino. Encantava com facilidade qualquer mulher. Até mesmo as mais improváveis...

_**Será que é pintura, o rosto da atriz?**_

_**Se ela dança no sétimo céu,**_

_**Se ela acredita que é outro país?**_

_**E se ela só decora o seu papel,**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida?  
**_

Foi quando tinha seus 20 poucos anos que a reencontrou. Bellatrix estava com um ar de superioridade e um brilho sádico insuperável nos olhos. Era tanta a beleza que ela transmitia que não soube explicar o que sentiu naquele momento. Uma coisa podia afirmar: a desejava! Por muito tempo, tentou negar essa constatação. Procurava em muitos corpos aquele que se igualasse ao dela. Nutria por ela uma fria obsessão.

Mal podia estar no mesmo lugar que ela sem ter a vontade de tomá-la pra si e sentir o gosto doce e letal de seus lábios. O corpo jovem que transbordava volúpia.

Não iria só se contentar em ver, teria que tocar, mesmo sabendo que esse seria o pior de todos os seus pecados. Bella o instigava a fazer o que tanto desejava. Parecia que ela o manipulava com o olhar.

Conseguia sentir o quanto aquilo tudo era divertido para ela. Conhecendo bem a prima sabia que ela se atrairia para o proibido. Pelo impossível... Mas será?

Tinha a encontrado numa recepção de hotel, ao passar na rua, e muito se espantou por vê-la no lugar trouxa e caro. O que quer que estivesse fazendo ali, e poderia estar planejando um ataque, por exemplo. Sabia que dentro de um mês Bellatriz estaria casada com algum idiota, e que dificilmente poderia amar o futuro marido. Mas fora ele quem abrira as portas do lado negro para ela, pelo que Sirius sabia, e com seu talento e persuasão, agora o homem seria seu brinquedo.

- Black, que está fazendo aqui? - proferiu deboche dos lábios rubros, com indiferença. - Não diga que está me seguindo... - ela sacudiu a cabeça de leve, revirando os olhos. - Onde foi parar a _dignidade_ grifinória? - indagou, batendo as unhas no balcão de mármore da recepção.

- Cuidado com o que fala, Bellatriz. Não vai querer pensar que ainda sou seu brinquedo, vai? - insinuou, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos.

- Poupe-me, Sirius. - exclamou retrógrada, afastando-se dele, mas roçando de leve em seu corpo. - Não venha me dizer deixou de ser um cachorrinho de estimação. Não para mim! - completou, com um sorriso maledicente no rosto de louça.

- Engraçado que você nunca tenha conseguido me domesticar, não é, Bella? Você nunca foi capaz.

- Eu acabo com você, Sirius, e só preciso de um instante para isso. - saboreou pausadamente, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Disso, você nunca seria capaz, Bellatriz. Você é sempre cheia de farsas e joguinhos, mas sabe bem que eu sou o único capaz de desarmar as suas armadilhas. - disse sedutoramente, e ela se contorceu com seu tom por um breve momento

- Não sei do que está falando, _priminho._ - respondeu, fria, desviando o olhar. - Mas eu poderia ler a sua mente, me poupando de ouvir essas suas asneiras.

- Você sempre soube dos meus pensamentos, e sabe bem que só eu darei o que realmente quer. - disse se aproximando dela, que segurou a respiração ao sentir o perfume forte entranhado em sua pele.

- Black... - arranhou, levantando o olhar para o primo. - Você não sabe o que está falando... não faz idéia do que deseja... - riu maliciosamente, jogando o véu de cabelos negros para trás.

_**Olha,**_

_**  
Será que é de louça?**_

_**  
Será que é de éter?**_

_**  
Será que é loucura?**_

_**  
**_

Corredores vazios, e pelas janelas de vidro ao longe se via o sol queimando as bordas do horizonte.

Sirius pôde sentir o sangue ferver ao vê-la insinuante seguindo em sua frente. Aquele corpo fora esculpido para levar um homem à loucura, e a pele de marfim sempre parecia ter cheiro, toque e brilho perfeito, e um gosto ainda melhor.

Olhava desejoso para seu corpo, enquanto Bellatriz mantinha sua pose arrogante. As sobrancelhas arqueadas, o vento das janelas aberta batendo em seus cabelos negros, seu corpo sendo coberto por um vestido preto e os saltos das botas ecoando decididos contra o granito do chão.

Sua beleza contrastada com maldade deixava no ar um crescente aroma de desejo.

_**Será que é cenário,  
**_

_**A casa da atriz?  
**_

_**Se ela mora num arranha-céu,  
**_

_**E se as paredes são feitas de giz?  
**_

_**E se ela chora num quarto de hotel...  
**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida?**_

Bellatriz podia não conhecer do que seu primo era capaz, mas iria descobrir!

Antes que a morena chegasse ao fim do corredor, foi agarrada com selvageria. Sirius a puxou para uma pequena vala ao lado de um elevador e a envolveu em seus braços, pressionando-a de costas para si.

Não via seu rosto e não sabia que ela sorria vitoriosa, como se tivesse esperado aquele ato por cada segundo.

- Que diria o palerma do seu marido se a visse assim? - perguntou ferozmente, mordiscando a orelha da morena e segurando suas mãos finas no alto para que não pudesse se mover, a outra mão passeando fugazmente por suas curvas.

- Ele nunca me veria assim, Black. Adivinha? Sou esperta demais para me deixar pegar. - disse, enfim se virando de frente para o homem, nos lábios o mesmo sorriso maldoso que mantivera. - Mas ainda assim - falou, empurrando-o para longe do seu corpo. - Esse não é o lugar.

Puxou-o para uma porta no fim do corredor e do bolso tirou uma chave entre os dedos.

Abriu espaço para uma grande sala com paredes de vidro, onde a luz cruel e vermelha do poente tingia os lençóis de cores quentes e fascinantes.

Capas ficaram pelo caminho, numa confusão ansiosa de bocas e mãos.

_**Sim... me leva para sempre, Bellatriz  
**_

_**Me ensina a não andar com os pés no chão  
**_

_**Para sempre é sempre por um triz  
**_

_**Ah, diz quantos desastres tem na minha mão  
**_

_**Diz se é perigoso a gente ser feliz**_

Empurrou-a com vontade contra uma das paredes de vidro. Havia uma selvageria animal em seus atos, o que a fazia enlouquecida.

Ele lhe arrancou o vestido e sorriu ao ver o corpo tão cuidadosamente esculpido e alvo em frente ao seu, entrecortado pela luz alaranjada do sol. Abaixou na altura do umbigo e pôs se a desfrutar o gosto da pele com avidez. Ouvia-a gemer e se contorcer enquanto mordia-a por cima da calcinha. Apertou com vontade seus quadris, tão perfeitos e redondos.

Nada mais no mundo, a partir dali, o faria se controlar.

Não esperava pelo que ela fez. Bella desceu a mão esquerda até o membro rijo dele, acariciou e sorriu satisfeita e cruelmente. Beijou-o com fúria e vontade, roçando o corpo semi-nu ao dele, mostrando o que queria, e o quanto _o _queria.

As mãos finas e ágeis dela tiraram sua camisa e sua calça, e voltou a beijá-lo.

- Não te darei o que quer assim, tão fácil... - disse ao ouvido dele, o empurrando na cama entre os lençóis impecavelmente brancos. Montou em cima dele e continuou - Primeiro me mostre do que é capaz... - desafiou, pegando as mãos dele e colocando em seu mamilo rijo.

Ele virou, postando-se em cima dela. Lambia seus seios com uma voracidade inimaginável, e começou as sugadas lentamente, mas ao sentir as mãos dela em seus cabelos aumentou a intensidade. Sentiu-a tremer e começou a morder, espalhando marcas vermelhas no colo da prima, e ainda descendo as mordidas por todo o corpo.

Olhou-a e, num ato de insanidade, arrancou a peça intima com os dedos, e Bella arcou de contentamento.

Ele começou a estimular e por vezes mordia de leve, fazendo-a gemer cada vez mais alto e recortadamente.

Bella voltou a montar em cima dele, arranhando seu tronco como uma onda selvagem, descontando as mordidas com vários caminhos vermelhos conseqüentes da força de suas unhas. Beijou todo o seu corpo, como nenhuma outra havia beijado. Desceu e jogou os cabelos para trás, olhou sedutoramente e desceu a cabeça até o membro já pulsante do homem, chupando-o com avidez.

Sirius sabia-se fora de si, e sentia que teria de tomá-la o quanto antes. Rolou novamente tomando para baixo do seu corpo e a penetrou sem delicadeza alguma, tomado por um desejo incomensurável. Deixou apenas que ela se acostumasse com seu corpo e começou um ritmo frenético. Ela passou por cima dele e tomou o controle da situação. Rebolava em cima dele e ria da cara de deleite com que ele a olhava.

Os corpos suados estavam entregues ao prazer. Os movimentos se intensificaram e eram cada vez mais altos os gemidos emitidos. E em uma estocada final, o desejo os cegou. Ele preencheu o corpo dela com o seu fruto proibido. Uma vibração eletrizante passou por cada parte de seus corpos.

Olharam-se com uma afetividade incomum.

Bella não o amava e nem tampouco ele a amava. Mas naquele instante, ambos realizavam a maior de suas vontades.

_**Olha  
**_

_**Será que é uma estrela?  
**_

_**Será que é mentira?  
**_

_**Será que é comédia?  
**_

_**Será que é divina,  
**_

_**A vida da atriz?**_

Quando acordou estava sozinho no quarto, e a noite inundava a cama, o envolvendo com o cheiro de sândalo impregnado nos lençóis e mesmo na sua pele.

Bellatriz era exatamente aquele tipo de mulher. A que deixava a sua marca a ferro por onde passava, mas nunca estava num só lugar. Conseguir um ato verdadeiro de sua vida cheia de farsas transpunha a mágica e se considerava milagre, impossibilidade.

Talvez, a partir daquele momento, nada mais fosse como antes. Ele também havia deixado nela sua marca, algo que nunca poderia ser arrancado de sua lembrança.

Tinham se visto algumas vezes depois da ocasião. Estava casada e era uma comensal da morre, sua inimiga. Ao vê-la, não podia deixar de pensar em como tudo seria se seguisse um enredo diferente. Se ela não tivesse ido embora, se a cena não tivesse acabado ali. Se Bella tivesse tentado levar uma vida mais feliz e fácil.

Mas Bella não era uma mulher comum. Era a única de sua espécie, tinha mil caras. Uma presa indomável, incapturável.

Mas aquela tarde em que a encontrara na recepção do hotel nunca sairia da sua cabeça. Mesmo que se passassem anos, haveria de dar um final melhor ensaiado para aquele interminável teatro.

_**Se ela um dia despencar do céu,  
**_

_**E se os pagantes exigirem bis  
**_

_**E se um arcanjo passar o chapéu...  
**_

_**E se eu pudesse entrar na sua vida?**_

_**.FIM.**_

N/As: Nossa! É a segunda vez que me intrometo em uma NC...Ui,ui. Daqui a pouco vão achar que sou algum tipo de especialista no assunto. E é a primeira vez, que não escrevo nada Draco e Gina, que é o meu casal favorito! Mas o fato é, eu e a Aninha termos feito de um tudo para passar a melhor visão do que seria uma "escapada" entre Sirius e Bella. Espero que vocês gostem, tanto como nós! Lembrem de comentar. Somos duas autoras desesperadas e famintas por reviews! Desculpem-nos por eventuais erros, essa fic foi escrita e betada, duas vezes. Isso é a nossa dedicação, de passar a vocês o melhor. Espero que tenhamos conseguido! (mas é claro que conseguimos, eu sou Slytherin consigo tudo!). Leiam as nossa outras fics, garanto que somos tão boas separadas quanto juntas. (olha a modéstia).

Bjinhos,

Rafinha M. Potter

_N/A: É como a Rafinha disse, SOMOS AUTORAS DESESPERADAMENTE FAMINTAS POR REVIEWS. Tipo, é o que nos faz sobreviver, e se vocês pretendem estar atrás de ais genialidades como essa, bom, o mínimo que podem fazer é COMENTAR! Eu, como Black, voto no sucesso tremendamente violento nessa fic, é claro, porque essa foi um dupla dinâmica que deu muito certo, no final das contas! E como pessoinha muito socialista que sou, espero que tenham amado!_

_A música é Beatriz, da Ana Carolina, e só o que fizemos foi trocar "Beatriz" por "Bellatriz" nela. _

_De fato, somos boas de qualquer jeito! Bom, para os apaixonados por D/G eu recomendo todas as fics da Rafa, tipo a Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy, a O Que Na Verdade Somos e a Doces Mentiras, assim como – e muito – a Only Hope, e qualquer outra! _

_Eu também escrevo D/G, para os interessados. Olhem no meu profile! Mas vamos falar sério... pra aficcionados por Sirius, leiam minha fic Meu Veneno é Você, e possivelmente a Fragmentos. Pra os que gostam de comédia indico O Diário de Mille Snape! Mas se esbaldem, eu escrevo de tudo! _

_Beijinhos, meus prezados e vitais leitores! _

_Ly Anne Black. _


End file.
